Red ruby eyes
by Fissymissy
Summary: Arthur Kirklard has always been a curious teenager with a great belief for magical creatures. What if he actually met one? This story is about how an exchange student's name is Arthur met a strange boy with ruby eyes who would made his school year full of misery. (First fanfic ever...The sumary is suck...I know ). WorldxEngland .Gakuheta.
1. Chapter 1

OCs :just so you know

Oldest :Scotland: Allistor

England's older twin: Wales : Connor

Youngest : Northern Ireland : Patrick

Chap eyes , bloody neighbors and siblings

"Bloody hell…now where is those idiots' house ?"  
"Cheer , Arty , we'll be there soon"  
"Like hell we will"  
Arthur mumbled while was looking lazily at the street through their car window. 'Bloody hell , why are there so many fast food restaurants ' he thought to himself. He had counted as least 5 on this street only . Seriously, what's wrong with people these days? Arthur Kirklard dislikes fast food, it tasted like junk (in his opinions ) and that is one of the reasons why he fucking hates USA so much(of course not as much as France) . He always tried his best to avoid not coming here .Like last summer, when he and his two brothers : Connor and Patrick got a call from a famous high school in New York asked them to enroll , Arthur decided to stay in England with his oldest brother (who was driving the car at the moment ) although his sibling had tried everything they could( asking, threatening,v..v), he can't be convinced -Because he's too bloody Tsu...But now,he had no other choices. His brother,Allistor was sent to work in USA so Arthur had to come with him... And here they are, somewhere in New York looking for their siblings' house which is nowhere to be found

Stopped at the traffic lights ,Allistor looked at his brother , his messy blond hair and his face's reflection on the glass :Arthur's big bushy eyebrows (like all of his siblings) knitted together in annoyed , emerald eyes were staring into unidentified spaces and his lips pursed into a thin line . Even when he is like that , Allistor still finds his wee brother cute , attractive and...what does his brother's Japanese friend call him again? Oh yes , Kawaii . He knew that Arthur hates America a lot(He does too, actually ) but he couldn't have left his wee brother alone in London ...No way since he attracted too many wankers there .

"Are you going to go or what?" Arthur said , brought Allistor back from his thought . The traffic lights had turned green and behind them was a long line of car waiting, honking loudly.  
"Aye" He chuckled and they started moving again… the rest of the journey was rather quiet, awkwardly (in Allistor's opinion) until…  
"Okay ,we're here", their car roll on a flagstone path . 'It isn't so bad' Arthur thought , it looked like a typical suburban street (just like back in England). He lowered the car window to get a better view. He saw an abandoned house and right there, his emerald eyes meet ruby red ones staring back at him .  
"What the…" Arthur blinked and those eyes were gone! How strange…  
Their car was then stopped by an over exited Irish whose names is Patrick, family's youngest brother. The red-head ran to in front of the car to block it, didn't (or did) noticed that he would have been ran over if it hadn't been for his eldest brother driving skill .  
"Are you insane?" Arthur poked his head out of the car window, shouted at his sibling(Who was laughing his arse off in front of the car) while Allistor sighed…just like old time…  
"It's not funny you krau…" Arthur was cut off by a bear hug right the minute he got out of the car  
"Nice to see yer again, Arty!" said Patrick, tightened his hug  
"Yes,me to..o now..let me go…."  
"Ahh…but why?" Patrick rubbed his head against his brother hair, even though he is younger, Patrick's still taller than Arthur  
"cuz yer are choking him"  
"Oh yes,sorry" He laughed, broke the hug . Arthur sighed in relief and looked around to find the voice's source .It was coming from his older twin, Connor, who stood in front of the gate with his infamous poker face .Although they're twins, Connor is still one inch taller than Arthur(Which bugged him a lot) his hair is also longer and less messy and he has a better temper too .  
"Hello Connor, how are you?"  
"I'm fine. Glad that yer have made it ,I haven't slept for a week since Patrick kept jumping up and down .."  
"It wasn't ma fault! I was excited! " Patrick said while was helping Allistor with all the suitcases and boxes  
"Right… c'mon in, I'll show you around ."  
Their house has 3 floors , a basement and an attic . Arthur thought it was quite convenient although he had to share his room with Connor (Because there are only 3 bedrooms ) .They had their own Wardrobe and bed so no problem . After unpacking his packages and cardboard boxes (with a weird feeling of someone stalking him) Arthur walked up to the window and opened it. From there he could get full view of the garden . It was quite empty so he took note to grow some plant later...maybe roses (And why ,you ask? Because Roses are awesome-gosh, I'm sounded like Prussia)  
And he could see it to… that abandoned house… It's old and mossy like all the others he had seen before but Arthur had a weird feeling about this one.  
"What are yer looking at?"  
Arthur flinched , turned back and saw his twin face was rather near (too bloody near) to his. When did he get here anyway? The last time Arthur checked (1 min ago) he was the only one in this room. .  
"Nothing"  
"Good, tea is ready .Would yer like for some ?" Connor said ,his face was still in the bored mode (as usual)  
"I want to go and check the neighborhood first".  
"Service yourself then"  
"Okay"

"Now…where should I go ?"Said Arthur to himself after getting out of the house(He still had the weird feeling of someone watching him)  
The first place he thought of … was the mossy abandoned house.  
"Hey!Watch out"  
"What the…" Arthur turned ,just in time to saw an American on a skateboard hit and pinned him down to the cold path  
"Dude!Are you ok?" Said the stranger ,still on top of him  
"T..o..o hea..vy . GE…T OFF!" Arthur hisses , he swore he had heard his bones cracking .(He had been squeezed by a certain Irish and a bloody American pig after all)  
"Sorry, but it's not mine fault that you're so small…anyway, I'm Alferd, what's your name?"  
He got up and gave the poor Briton a hand. Arthur dusted his clothes and looked at the strange boy again: He had blond hair ,blue eyes with glasses and a stupid grin on his face, he frowned :  
"My name's Arthur. And I am not small "  
"Sure you aren't." Alferd chuckled, Even though he was taller than Arthur but he seemed younger than the Briton actually.  
"Wanker" Arthur mumbled, turned and walked fast, hoped that the American would go away and do…whatever he was doing. But he was wrong  
"So are you new around here? I haven't seen you before… I know! You live in those guys' house down the street right? No wonder why your eyebrows are so thick like their .Are you guy related? Why are your eyebrows so fuzzy? Blap blap… "  
Arthur frowned ,he hadn't seen such an annoying brat before…Didn't he had anything else to do  
"…Hey can I call you Iggy?"  
"NO! And why the bloody hell are you bothering me?"  
"But I'm just asking… Can't friends do that? "  
"Since when have I agreed to be your friend anyway?"  
"That's not really nice …anyway do you know that…blap …blap…"

Alferd ignored the question ,and went on with his nonsense story  
"…and that's how Hamburgers save the where are you going?"  
"Home" Arthur hissed, he couldn't take it anymore. That abandoned house can wait…now he must go home before he finally snaps and kills everyone 5 meters near him( Although he would love to shut the brat up that way) .  
"Oh then see you later , Iggy."  
"My name is NOT Iggy" Arthur shouted before closed the door dramatically .  
"Who's that ?" Allistor asked  
"Just another bloody wanker, so what?"  
He stared at the figure outside their house, toxic green eyes glued on blue ones

"I don't like that brat"  
"Big surprised… and NO smoking inside!"  
"What? Yer don't like it?" Allistor blew smoke in his brother face, chuckled.  
"Just get out!" Arthur hissed  
"Aye…" He said and walked pass him to get outside, didn't forget to mess Arthur's golden hair up  
Arthur frowned, decided to find something to read , he went upstairs, totally forgot about those red eyes shined he met in that mossy house….  
888

88

8

So that's the first chapter…what do you think? I know it is crabby* Emo mode on * and has a lot of spelling mistakes… Forgive me then because it's 4 am in my country and English is not my mother tongue and .This is a WorldxEngland fanfic so…which pairings would you like me to add?Just tell me. Oh yeah and in the end he will be paired up with … read the summary and find out … crack pairing right ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia is not mine(tsp… obviously)…If I really owned APH… Every one can dream huh?

…..  
"What the HELL are you doing outside my house?"Was the first thing anyone on the street could hear that morning .  
It was 7a.m, a certain Brit -Whose name is Arthur by the way- went for a walk and saw no one else than his annoying neighbor sleeping outside his house .  
"Hey…Iggy" said the sleepy American or Alfred, who seemed to be woken by Arthur. His baby-blue eyes glued on Emerald ones with excitement.  
"Answer my question" Arthur asked, tapped his foot on the wooden floor impatiently.  
"I wanna ask you if you want to go to school with me later or not…"  
"It's 'want' not 'wanna' you…"  
"And…"Alfred continued as if he didn't hear what his 'friend' said: "I heard that Britons have a weird sense of timing so I decided to wait out here this early… but dube ! How can you people wake up so soon in the morning? It's nearly impossible!"He finished with a goofy grin which isn't rarely to see on his face. Arthur knitted his eyebrows. Should he scold the boy for cutting his word or lecture him how to use English probably first? Dawn! Why does he come across wankers all the time? There go his morning walk.  
"How do you even know where I study?"  
"I have my way~"  
The Brit kept glancing at his neighbor, hopping that he would go away but sadly, you can't make people disappear just by looking at them (Sometimes he wishes he could), so the git remained and kept bothering him.  
"So, will you…"  
"No, he won't!"  
Arthur turned around in surprise, so did Alfred. Behind him was a not so happy Scottish (Is it him or his brothers are such creepers?) . Leaned on Arthur's shoulder with one arm, he whispered:  
"Get in Artie, breakfast is ready."

Arthur nodded, about to leave then …  
"Who are you?" Alfred asked bluntly  
"I'm his brother, so wut?" Allistor said, glancing at Alfred who surprisingly dared to glance back (If Arthur were him, he swears he would look away every time he receives that glance)  
_'Guess I have to stop now before someone gets killed_' Arthur thought and broke the awkward silence  
"Fine, Alba*" He said, his eldest brother then nodded and shut the door right in Alfred's face .  
"Who was that?" Patrick poked his head out from the dining room, questioning  
"Nothin' "  
"Oh…" he lost interest :"…well hurry up before tea gets cold"  
Their breakfast was quiet. Not like they had anything new to talk , they had done their 'brotherly-chit-chat' last dinner with dozens of Whiskeys (In Allistor's case only, maybe that's why he acted so odd this morning-Arthur thought)  
Then he drove them to school ,the trip was awkwardly quiet as well

"See yer later, luvs" said Allistor, mumbled something about hangover.  
"Bye", he nodded, patted Arthur in the head and drove away.

"Let's go Artie!" Patrick said, grasped his brother's hand and started dragging him  
"Wait…but where?"  
"Show yer around of course" He chuckled "Yer are new here remember?"  
"Uh yeah…"Arthur said, not feeling very comfortable of how Patrick was holding his hand . He isn't a kid anymore ...or is he?  
So the trio made a trip around their school with Patrick running, Arthur panting and Connor far behind, poker face as always.  
"Nohonhohnhon" a chain of laughter got in Arthur's ears, he stopped then shivered, his lips went dry and he had cold sweat and a déjà-vu feeling …shitshitshitshitshit  
"Wut wrong?" his siblings stopped as well, worried . Arthur just blinked, he knows who that laughter belongs to… but he couldn't believe it, there is no way…  
"Mon cher Pet Lapin!" A thick French accent was all Arthur heard before his 'frienamy' out of nowhere, pulled him in an embarrassing hug.  
"AHHH! Get off me Frog!"  
"My my… so cold, little master" Francis said, rubbing his face against Arthur's.  
Francis Bonnefoy or 'Frog' here was Arthur bloody neighbor back in England. He was his classmate as well but he had moved away long before the Brit did with his 2 best friends. Arthur used to entertain himself by thinking that they had been sent to some kind of minors prison…wait if this frog is here, doesn't that means…  
"keskeskeskes … That's so not awesome Francis"  
Said an albino who arrived right after Francis did, he seemed to be surprised by Arthur's presence and joined in the embrace as well.  
"Not you too! Get the fuck off! Gilbert"  
"Nu-uh! There is no way you guys are hugging without the awesome me" He chuckled. Arthur tried his best to hit those two in the face but failed.  
"Holla Arturo!" a Spanish accent, Arthur turned his head to see a taint-skinned boy

"Hello Antonio" Arthur greeted: "And don't you dare getting anywhere near here"  
"Why not?" Antonio asked, seemed a bit annoyed but still smiled (Hell, he always does)  
"Just don't…" Arthur rolled his eyes. Their little show started to catch people's attention.  
_Great Arthur! First day at school and you have been embarrassed by the BTT…And where does that flashing light coming from _Arthur thought , turned to his siblings, he realized that they were all wearing the same dark expression, _not good not good_…He suddenly felt sorry for the trio.  
"S-T-A-Y B-A-C-K F-R-O-G!" Said an angry Welshman holding a hockey stick which he borrowed from… uh what was that kid's name again? Not important… His eyes glowed full of murderous intention and Arthur had to admit, they were worse than Allistor's. Francis and Gilbert broke the hug and moved backward. It's never worth anyone's life testing Connor's anger. His temper might a lot better than the rest of his siblings in normal condition but once he gets mad… praying won't help you.  
"Artie!" Patrick ran to his older brother and help him stand up.  
"Thanks" Arthur mumbled, staring at the Welshman who started to scared the shit out of the BTT and the crowed with his hockey stick… but not like the Brit cared what might happen to those three anyway, although he did feel a bit sorry for the others.  
RENG!  
The bell went off , Francis had never felt so happy like this before. He and his friends, along with the rest of the students who didn't want to deal with Connor's anger left right away.  
Connor sighed, tossed the hockey stick away then turned to his twin:  
"Which class do yer have next"  
"History" Arthur answered . Connor nodded and led him to his class. When they walked, Arthur swore that he saw a girl with a camera and bloody noses sitting behind a plant pot nearby, staring back at him and giggling. _Creepy_ Arthur thought. This school is full of weirdoes … why did he agree to study here in the first place again?

Arthur's siblings accompanied him until he got to his class safely… _Seriously, do I look like someone who would need babysitting?_ Having Connor and Patrick as companies was fine but… did they really have to scare the shit out off any along the way? Anyway they arrived with Arthur safe and sound. And after scanning the classroom and 100% sure that the pervert frog wasn't there, they left Arthur to get to their own class.  
"Bye" He said, gladded that he had got away from them. Arthur might hate his siblings picking on him but he doesn't like them in their mother-hen mode either. Arthur stilled remembered last time, when Francis tried to jump him, Connor had chased that frog nonstop all night around the town and returned the next day with bloody clothes ( Arthur was and is still surprised that no one noticed those blood chains and how Connor had kept the frog silent after that). Anyway, the main point? Don't FUCK with the Kirklards, never ever forever or you'll have to deal with a pissed off Allistor (Which is bad) and a murderous Connor (Worse).  
"Excuse me "  
A soft voice caught Arthur's attention, he turned around to see an Asian boy. He had black hair, dark brown eyes ,a bit shorter than Arthur and much to his surprise…  
"Kiku?" the Briton's eyes widened in disbelief,so does Kiku . He grasped his best friend's hand and shook, finally there was something good happened to Arthur, he met his BFF and hopefully, maybe he could meet some of his old friends here as well.  
"Nice to see you again Kiku!"  
" It's my honor as well, Arthur-san"  
"Am I interrupting something here?" Said Mr. Beilschmidt, their History teacher as well as Gilbert's grandpa. Even though they are related, Arthur couldn't find any common between them, neither their appearances nor personalities... And why he taught there, you ask? Find it out by yourself then.

Anyway, the German was not very happy. The bell had rung for 5 minutes and some people *Cough*Arthur*Cough*Kiku*Cough* still refused to come in.  
"Sorry Mr. Beilschmidt"  
"Hurry up and take a sit"  
The duo walked in quickly.  
Arthur shared 4 classes with Kiku that day and his last class with Connor. He luckily didn't come across the BTT by any chance but had to survive through lunch break with an annoying American. What a pain in the asre... But at least he made some new friends: a Norwegian whose name is Lukas, he's interested in mythical creatures so he and Arthur made great friend; Neeraja Patel's from India and finally, Kiku told Arthur that he would introduce him to his friends and relatives studied there… How much does Arthur glad that he has a friend like Kiku… Patrick said that their Australian cousin, Jett Kirklard was studying there too but the Brit hadn't seen him anywhere yet. Anyway It was then 5pm and their last class had finally over.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Arthur, looked at his twin questioning.  
"To the sheep-lover club" Connor replied lazily, tossed his books into the bag: "Would yer like to come along?"  
" No thanks" Arthur said and in 1 second; he thought he saw Connor's face grew darker. But he didn't mind anyway.  
_'Maybe I should participate in some clubs, so I could make more friends'_ Arthur thought, quickly made his way to the Clubs list on the second floor, didn't noticed someone watched him from afar…  
888

88

8

Done! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, I had a lot of important tests lately ( This time tomorrow I will be doing another test too ) . Anyway, sucky chapter, Emo writer and a lot of spelling mistakes v…v…v…

After this I will update new chapter weekly...


End file.
